


The Criminal Minds of Overwatch

by carpe_noctem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, Ficlet, Genji is like an active Dr. Spencer Reid, Jack's cowlick is a Reaper indicator, M/M, Pre-Relationship, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: Jesse McCree usually works alone but during a case, gets partnered up with the Shimada Brothers. And Gabriel Reyes needs midol apparently.





	The Criminal Minds of Overwatch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes and it's unbeta'd. There will be more. Hope ya'll like

Jesse McCree stared at the dead body; a man he killed not too long ago. The cowboy didn't want it to go this way. Jesse told the dirty man to stop coming at him, to put his knife down. But the man didn't listen. "Don'tcha know not to bring a knife to a gunfight?" The only answer he got was the wind blowing against him. Putting his gun in its holster, Special Agent Jesse McCree popped his neck and headed to his car. "Yeah, we have high noon at Lawnwood St. Please send back up and undertaker, please.

"McCree, we do not send undertaker out in the field and backups on the way. Agent Reyes is very pissed. Beware."

"Ain't that surprising," Jesse said under his breath. Wasn't long until Agent Gabriel Reyes and Agent Morrison joined the scene.

"Damn it ingrate! I told you we needed that man alive! He was the only one who knows where the girl is." Reyes looked like he was about to pop a blood vein and Morrison's cowlick stood up higher to let him know that his husband was heading to angry level 10. "Come on, Gabe. Let Jesse explain why he went in half-cocked before you explode."

"Yes, Gabe...I meant Gabriel." Jesse was quick to correct himself because of the only person and ONLY person to call Gabriel Gabe was Jack Morrison. Jesse learned the hard way and still can't feel his pinkie toe to this day. "The only reason why I killed him was that of him trying to attack me with a knife." Gabriel looked at the knife the dead man was holding. "That ain't a knife. I would have given him a better knife to stab you with. Would have saved me the trouble." Jack rolled his eyes and patted his husband on the back. "And I know where the girl is. She's back at his house, alive and safe. Matter of fact, she faked her kidnapping and used him to fabricate this whole thing. He was the proxy, but she's the brains of this whole circus shit show we're doing, but ya'll don't want to listen to me."

McCree was right and had a freshman cop check out the house with their partner. It was already put together because Morrison got off the phone with Chief Harold Winston. "Alright, the Big W wants you in his office now, Jesse. Go, and we'll take care of this. I'll write it in the report." Jack was already taking charge in a steady, calm matter with Gabriel in the background yelling at the CSI people. "Why the hell are you guys putting the little tee-pees way the fuck out here, dumb asses? The body with his missing hygiene is over there? Wait, what? Who said I needed Midol? Jack, I'm about to shadow step these pendejos, I swear on all that is holy." The time when Jack and Gabe showed up, and now, Jesse was half listening and on his car with a cigar. "Morrison, bless your lil heart because you married a man like Gabriel Reyes." Jack just shrugged and smiled.

When Jesse left to see what Big W wanted, two Japanese men were talking to the chief. They were the definition of complete opposites. One had green hair and chewing on gum while the other was hard to read. Winston seeing Jesse motioned for the agent to come in. "Jesse, nice for you to show. I want first to introduce you to Agent Hanzo Shimada and his brother, CSI tech Genji Shimada." Before Winston could finish, the green haired one Genji practically ninjaed dashed to shake Jesse's hand. "Yosh! I'm Genji. I'll be handling cases with my brother, Hans here. Don't mind him. He has a major permanent stick up his ass." At hearing this, Hanzo said something in Japanese at which made Genji smile. "Brother, you won't kill me because you love me and I need you to make sure my brain won't explode." Hanzo got quiet at that and turned his direction at Jesse. "McCree met your partner or partners, I should say." Winston was saying as McCree shocked to hear he was partnered up. The reason for going through so many partners was apparently; to them, all of them said Jesse was a canon ready to explode. That and cigars stunk. Who needs that negativity in their life?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Backstory of Genji and Hanzo***  
> Genji is a genius and is an adult ADHD/savant, and the only one that can ground him is Hanzo.


End file.
